


【轰出胜】地狱绩效考

by baimajimo



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	【轰出胜】地狱绩效考

《关于地狱第十九次百年年终绩效考核的通知》

第七届地狱领导班子及全体公务员、第十三届地狱工会委员会：

地狱第十九次百年年终绩效考核即将到来，请有关部门做好迎接考核的准备，认真履行代表职责，积极建言献策，热情参与地狱民主管理和监督。具体要求如下：

第一条 为提高地狱基础管理水平，充分调动地狱公务员的积极性和创造性，使公务员紧紧围绕地狱的千年发展目标，高效地完成工作任务，根据地狱目前的实际情况，特制定本管理办法。

第二条 适用范围  
本办法适用于地狱全体员工，包括普通恶魔及魔王。

第三条 考核目的  
通过目标逐级分解和考核，促进地狱千年繁荣的实现，实现在下个一千年全面超越天堂的大计。

……

第八条 考核原则  
本次考核将考核对象的业务能力及自身素养，此次考核不合格者，不论官职大小，一律停发绩效工资，留岗查看，视改正态度酌情处理。

特此批复

 

地狱执行委员会  
地狱纪年 一九四五年 

===================

欧尔麦特把自己亲手签署的文件放在办公桌上，抬起了头。

“绿谷少年，我看了你的工作记录，” 地狱的君王、一切罪恶的统治者语重心长：“你的每项工作都完成的十分优异，特别是在唤醒人们内心的肉欲上。只除了一点，”

“——上任三百年了，你竟然还是个处子之身！”

绿谷出久一个哆嗦。

是的，身为七魔王中的淫欲——职责为勾起人们心中肉体欲望的绿谷出久，自己还是个处男。

这听起来有些不可思议，不过的确是事实。明明身为淫欲，却拥有着不输暴怒和傲慢的强大战斗力，永远奋斗在和天堂战斗的第一线；明明掌管世间男欢女爱，心思却清纯的可怕；上任三百年了，年年蝉联地狱“最想做爱的对象”投票大赛冠军，以他为原型制作的充气娃娃一度在地狱天堂两界卖到脱销，本人却还是个可悲的小处男。

“这样怎么能做好淫欲的工作？前两次考核，我还能用你刚刚上任，不熟悉职务来遮掩过去，这次是无论如何也压不下去了。一部分群众意见很大，说你凭着和我的师徒关系，生活作风很有问题，妄图学天使守贞，简直无法无天。”

绿谷涨红了脸，低着头：“我很抱歉，老师……”

掌管淫欲的魔王穿着白衬衫和背带裤，紧张的站在上司兼老师的办公桌前。他脸庞稚嫩，神情羞赧又腼腆，看起来就像个没长大的高中生。如果不是头上有两只象征情欲的山羊角，任谁都不会把他和地狱、肉欲、男欢女爱这些东西联系起来。

因为他委实看起来和自己的职责不搭边，在一些地狱流传甚广的艳情话本中，他是靠着和自己恩师的肉体关系，才位列七位魔王之一。

——显然，比起那些干巴巴的战斗数据，这种融合了情色、狗血师生恋和豪门八卦的故事，才是地狱人民喜闻乐见的。

“我也不是责怪你的意思。”欧尔麦特温和道：“这样，老师给你放一个月的长假。在这个假期里，你好好放松放松，把个人问题解决了。你可以到处走走，不一定非要局限于地狱，哪怕你看中的是个天使，老师也不会阻拦。”

“一个月后，只要你解决好了个人问题，这次考核就算你通过。”

\----

自己最尊敬的师长发话，绿谷也只能乖乖地停下了手头的工作，把事情和下属交接好后，就准备依言去其他两界逛逛。

整个地狱呈一个大漏斗形，从上到下逐渐缩小，地狱的出口就在漏斗的最顶部。既然是约炮之旅，绿谷也没好意思弄得声势浩大，他披着斗篷，收敛了魔力，假装成一个低等恶魔，混在一群地狱原住民中准备排队出去。

外貌迥异的种族熙熙攘攘，各种恶魔语充斥耳边，热闹非凡。地狱的居民大都长得稀奇古怪，充分体现了这里自由彪悍的民风，在两性话题上的开放程度也是令人叹为观止。绿谷正排着队，忽然听见身后一个猫脸女恶魔和她的同伴调笑道：

“说到性幻想对象，果然还是暴怒大人呀！每次他生气，我都情不自禁地想跪在他面前，求他狠狠地鞭笞我，踢我，再用阴茎把我贯穿。光是想想，我下面已经忍不住湿了……”

她的同伴吃吃笑道：“你受得了他的怒气吗？一个不小心惹怒了他，就会在床上被炸成肉泥吧。”

绿谷：“……”突然近距离听到同事的黄色八卦还真是让人尴尬。

“我觉得傲慢大人更受欢迎呢，毕竟禁欲才是真正的性感。更何况我还想尝尝冰火两重天的滋味，嘻嘻嘻……”

绿谷：“…………”

“不要命了，连他你也敢肖想？那可是傲慢！我们在他眼里还比不上他鞋上的一粒尘埃，”猫脸女舔了舔下唇，不知道想到了什么，发出尖利的笑声：“其实我觉得淫欲大人也不错，他那双水汪汪的大眼睛，让人忍不住想把他压在身下，狠狠地蹂躏他，让他哭泣……”

到底你是淫欲还是我是淫欲啊？绿谷听得满身冷汗，赶紧把兜帽往下扯了扯，生怕被当场认出来。

队伍缓缓向前缩进着，就快要排到他时，队伍的后方突然传来一阵骚动，一声悠长厚重的龙啸响起。

龙的威压对低等恶魔来说几乎是不可抗拒的，周围立刻响起了一片惶恐的低呼和骚乱，甚至有人因为恐惧而跪倒在地。

绿谷身形僵了僵，突然有了种不好的预感。他猛地回过头，果然看见一头熟悉的红龙。狰狞庞大的红龙喷着鼻息，拍打着翅膀，悬停在半空中，金色的龙瞳俯视着地面上的蝼蚁。

龙背上站着个男人。他抱着双臂，俯视着底下因为自己的出现而引起的骚乱，神情讥诮。他穿着敞领的衣服，露出大片结实的胸肌，皮靴上的铆钉闪闪发亮。鲜血染成的赤色披风在他身后猎猎作响，即使远远地隔着人群，仿佛也能闻到他身上浓烈的血腥和硝烟的味道。

正是地狱七魔王中的暴怒，爆豪胜己。

他怎么会在这里？绿谷下意识地往人群中缩了缩，极力减少自己的存在感。

但是这种掩耳盗铃的举动显然没用，暴怒赤色的眼睛在人群中转了转，很快就锁定了其中一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影。爆豪胜己脸上勾出一个嘲讽的笑，拍了拍龙角。

红龙会意，一个俯冲，锋利的牙齿准确无误地叼起那人的斗篷，一扬脖子，把他甩到了自己背上。

绿谷猝不及防被甩上龙背，刚刚站稳，手腕就被男人狠狠握住了。

“小胜……”他动了动手腕，讪讪道。

刚才的一系列动作中，他的兜帽早就掉了，露出了真容。底下顿时传来一片倒抽凉气的声音，有胆大的惊呼道：“是淫欲大人！” 

爆豪胜己听着底下的惊呼，神色更阴沉了。

虽然不知道为什么，但眼前的这个男人显然正处于盛怒之中。绿谷的腕骨被捏的咯咯作响，他不敢挣扎，只能试探道：“你找我有什么事吗，小胜？”

“如果我不来找你，你是不是就要去天堂找那些假正经做爱了？”爆豪死死地盯着他，突然咧嘴一笑：“真是淫荡啊，难道这么大的地狱，都找不出一个能满足你的雄性吗？”

绿谷茫然道：“你在说什么……”

爆豪懒得跟他废话，直接打了个呼哨。红龙猛地一振翅膀，朝着地狱底层俯冲而去，只留下一地被强风吹得东倒西歪的狼藉，和面面相觑、仿佛知道了什么的恶魔们。

红龙一直飞到地狱的第四层才放缓了速度。这层是暴怒的领地，就连空气分子都充斥着危险的味道。第四层的东边是一片巨大的硫磺湖，湖中心有座宏伟的宫殿。湖上没有桥，红龙直接从湖面上飞过。湖水呈现出浓郁的红褐色，如同岩浆般翻滚沸腾着，咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡泡。那些泡泡一接触到湖面就爆裂开来，迸发出一股淡黄色的硫磺蒸汽，在龙背上也能感受到那惊人的温度。要是掉下去，不死也得脱层皮，看得绿谷心惊胆战。

“小胜，小胜！”绿谷使劲往回抽自己的手：“你到底有什么事不能好好说？”

“我已经知道了，整个地狱高层都传遍了！”爆豪吼道：“你不是想破处吗？老子帮你破！”

“……这，”绿谷十分尴尬，“我们是同事，这样不，不合适吧……”

“有什么不合适的？”爆豪猛地回过头，喘着粗气，盯着他：“还是说，你宁愿和天使上床，也不愿意考虑我？上次前线打到一半，你突然和那个浑身长手的大天使长跑出去单挑，我看你们不止是单挑这么简单吧。”

绿谷被他猩红眼睛里压抑的情绪吓了一大跳，下意识的放轻了挣扎的力度，就这一下迟疑，他被拽入了暴怒的宫殿中。

红龙拍了拍翅膀，自己飞走了。

宫殿里十分空旷，下人们早早地躲了起来，没有人敢触暴怒的霉头，特别是他处于发作边缘时。绿谷几乎是被连拖带拽，跌跌撞撞的扯进了寝宫，爆豪胜己整个人都处于一种压抑到极致的状态，仿佛炸弹爆炸的前一秒，平静的假相下藏着恐怖的张力。

眼看两人离寝殿越来越近，绿谷的声音都开始打颤：“你冷静一点，你到底想干什么？”

“干什么？”爆豪狠狠地把他抡在床上，合身压了上去，居高临下的俯视着他：“实话告诉你，老子要强奸你！”

“放开我！”绿谷也有些生气起来，他推着对方的手：“你疯了！”

“放屁，”爆豪轻蔑一笑：“我要是疯了，刚刚在人群前就把你上了，还能人到现在？”他说着，手指一用力，把绿谷衬衫上的扣子扯掉了一排，露出大片白皙的肌肤。

就在这千钧一发之际，窗外突然传来一声巨响。

两人的身形俱是一顿。

紧接着又是一声巨响。四周的温度急剧下降，寝殿巨大的花窗落地玻璃上迅速攀上冰霜，随着最后一点窗玻璃也被冰霜覆盖，冰霜刷拉一声炸裂开来，带着无数尖锐的玻璃碎片，洋洋洒洒掉了一地。

“谁他妈在外面！”任谁在这种关键时刻被打断，心情都不会好，爆豪胜己神色恐怖，手掌心已经开始酝酿起爆破。

从彻底报废的那面墙看出去，宫殿外的硫磺湖已经被白色的冰冻住了一半，冰层和湖水相碰发出激烈的滋滋声，散发出大量蒸汽。

缭绕的蒸汽中行来一个身影，裁剪合身的黑色军装，胸前的勋章垂下金色的流苏，还有那标志性的、仿佛万事万物都入不了他眼的倨傲神情，无不昭示着来者的身份——除了傲慢，还会有谁？

军靴不急不慢的踩在冰面上，发出清脆的碾压声，最后停在开了个大洞的墙壁前。

“轰君……？”

绿谷彻底傻眼了。

“放开他，爆豪。”轰焦冻扫了眼床上的两人，抬了抬下巴，语气淡淡：“你没看到他不愿意吗。”

“哈？你又装什么正人君子？”爆豪神色狰狞：“以为我不知道你心里在想什么吗？”

他嘲弄道：“你算什么东西？只会放马后炮的阴阳脸，要不是我及时在地狱出口抓住了他，现在说不定他已经在天堂快活了！”

轰焦冻皱了皱眉，神色也变得不好看起来。

“是这样吗？绿谷，上次他们说你跟大天使长出去了，我本以为那只是个流言。”他看向尴尬不已的淫欲：“你真的要去找天使吗？”

“不不，这只是个误会，我并没有要找天使的意思……”绿谷慌乱的摆着手，心里狂骂那个散播谣言的人，他明明真的只是和死柄木弔纯洁友爱的打了一架，怎么谁都以为他们有一腿，这谣言传得都变形了吧？！

“既然如此，”轰焦冻上前两步，单膝跪地，右手抚胸。傲慢屈下了自己尊贵的膝盖，真诚地朝绿谷道：“我的骄傲让我做不出强迫你的行为来。那么，我在此郑重的向你自荐——请选择我作为你初夜的对象吧。”

“啊？！”绿谷瞠目结舌。

还不等他回答，爆豪胜己已经忍无可忍，抬手就冲着那张可恶的脸爆破而去：“做梦去吧！”

轰焦冻一侧脸，躲开了攻击。

爆豪跳下床，大步朝他走去，一边把自己的手指摁得劈啪作响：“想打架吗，阴阳脸？”

轰焦冻也站起身，不咸不淡的回敬道：“正有此意。”

眼看两人间的大战一触即发，绿谷趁机从床上爬了起来：“那，那你们慢慢打，我先走了……” 

正准备大打出手的两人同时停下动作，异口同声道：“休想！”

虽然不想承认，但他们两个都知道，单打独斗，谁也无法保证自己能制服绿谷出久，只有联手才能可能。

\----

绿谷出久完全不知道事情怎么会变成这样。

原本势不两立的两人突然停下了冲突，然后同时向他攻来。平心而论，他的战斗力在七魔王中绝对是排的上号的，打仗时即使独自对上炽天使也绝不心虚。但他毕竟还没有完全觉醒淫欲的能力，在地狱两个顶尖的战斗力的合伙夹攻下很快败下阵来，被摁在了床上，剥去了衣裤。

“小胜！……轰君！”绿谷奋力挣扎着：“你们！”

“我们只是要做我们一直想做的事罢了。”

轰焦冻垂下眼，慢条斯理地抽掉皮带，将脱下的军裤扔下床。

“你他妈的快点，阴阳脸！”爆豪胜己压住不住挣扎的绿谷出久，不耐烦地催促道：“磨磨蹭蹭，还是说你是个阳痿？” 

轰焦冻终于把身上能脱的都脱了，他伸出手，从身后紧紧抱住绿谷的腰。爆豪趁机抓住绿谷蹬踹的双腿，轻而易举地把他的内裤也强行扯了下来。

这下三人都裸裎相对了。绿谷浑身敏感的轻轻颤抖，喉咙仿佛被什么哽住了，说不出话来。他好像夹心饼干里的夹心，被一前一后夹击在中间，前胸后背都贴着滚烫的雄性肉体，动弹不得。

轰焦冻和爆豪胜己隔着中间的人对视一眼，彼此都从对方眼里看到深深的厌恶。

傲慢抬高了下巴：“可以请您主动退出吗？”

暴怒狞笑道：“滚的人为什么不是你！”

两人同时冷哼一声，移开视线。一边巴不得对方去死，一边又不得不强忍着恶心分享同一个人。

爆豪胜己粗鲁地啃上绿谷的嘴唇，用尖利的犬齿毫不留情的咬噬着，柔韧的舌头强硬的往他的唇缝里钻去。绿谷抗拒的摇着头，爆豪一手抓住他的下巴固定住他的脸，一手捏住他的鼻子。

逃脱不能的绿谷憋气强忍了一会儿，最后还是不得不张嘴呼吸。他一张开嘴唇，爆豪就将自己的舌头挤了进去，同时死死地扣住他的下巴，不让他有合拢牙关的机会。

“咳，咳咳……”绿谷极力想转过脸，可是下巴被对方死死控制住，他连逃避都做不到。爆豪的舌头肆无忌惮地在他嘴里搅拌，而他无法用牙咬，只能用舌头推拒，两条舌头纠缠在一起，看似拒绝却更像迎合。绿谷被强迫着喝下不少对方的口水，不由得呛咳起来，眼角一片薄红。

身后的傲慢也不甘示弱，他修长的手指绕到绿谷身前，顺着身体曲线缓缓滑下，最后停留在胸前，手指捏着他的乳头搓揉拉拔，不断拉长乳尖又放手。

“真可爱。”他凑到绿谷耳边，轻声笑道。

“不要，好痛，轰君……不要捏……”绿谷忍不住弓起背，想要逃离那疼痛又欢愉的折磨，却把自己的后背更深的埋进了傲慢的胸膛里。

“痛吗？”傲慢动了动手指，被玩弄的通红的小肉球立刻覆上一层薄冰：“我给你冰冰。”

“呜！”绿谷冰的一颤，这一手太过了，他几乎要被刺激得流下泪来。

“还痛吗？”傲慢一边说着，一边将手指移到另一边的乳尖上，轻轻摁压着，仿佛他只要说一个是字，就要把这边也冰上。

绿谷哪里还敢忤逆他，连忙摇了摇头。

“真不痛？”傲慢还不肯善罢甘休：“痛就要跟我说啊。”

“真，真的不痛了……”绿谷抽噎着道。

“你这家伙，真实性格比我还S啊，傲慢。”爆豪胜己嗤笑一声：“我只是恶劣，你根本就是鬼畜吧！”

轰焦冻置若罔闻，手指继续向下，轻轻点在因恐惧而不断翕合的小穴上，试探的叩入一根手指。

绿谷还来不及紧张后方的失守，就被前方夺走了注意力。爆豪胜己一把握住了他的性器，没轻没重的揉捏起来。

“呜，呜……小胜！”绿谷一哆嗦，不知是暴怒正在给他手淫这件事令他害怕，还是自己的命根子正握在对方手中更让他害怕。他想挣扎，又怕对方一个失手直接给炸了，只能僵住身体，在心里祈祷对方下手轻点。

爆豪的撸动毫无技巧可言，力道也偏大，手指上的厚茧擦过敏感的龟头，捏的绿谷又痛又爽。他受不住这样的刺激，呜呜咽咽地，连脚趾头都蜷了起来。

“不愧是淫欲，底下已经湿透了。”在小穴里抽插了十数下，轰焦冻抽出自己的手指，他握住对方柔韧劲瘦的腰肢，尺寸骇人的肉棒棒顶上腿心湿漉漉的穴口，不经片刻犹疑，猛地挺腰一干——

硕大的龟头拓开穴口，强行刺入了肠道。柱身迅速被四面八方拥挤过来的肠肉绞紧吮吸，一大股爱液倾泻而下，激得傲慢闷哼一声，手指更加用力地箍着怀中人劲瘦的皮肤。

“啊啊啊！” 即使有爱液润滑，从未交欢过的肉穴陡然被强行撑开深插，那一瞬间失去童贞的痛楚依旧撕心裂肺。绿谷几乎是立刻痛呼起来，泪光蓄满眼眶，手指抓紧床单，大腿内侧的肌肉微微抽搐着。

“你！”暴怒陡然抬起头，血丝爬上眼白，手掌里响起哔哔啵啵的爆炸声。

“先到先得，”傲慢闭了闭眼睛，抵御住射精的冲动，喘了口气，哑声道：“要怪就怪你反应太慢。”

暴怒神色狰狞，齿根咬的咯咯作响，手指微微抽动，空气中硝烟的味道一时浓郁起来。他几次欲发作，最后还是硬生生的忍了下来。

如果在床上打起来，他也讨不到好处，傲慢也是看准了这一点，才会如此肆无忌惮的挑衅。

轰焦冻腰腹处的肌肉松弛又鼓起，爆发出不容忤逆的力量，绿谷非但未能感觉到片刻缓和，反觉得那肉棒再度狠狠刺向小穴深处，披荆斩棘，无往不利，借着爱液的天然润滑，一气捣入了更深的地方，连囊带都一并要挤进去。仿佛高高在上的国王，不容违逆，不准反叛，不许抵抗，用铁骑踏过自己的疆土，强势地发起进攻。

快速抽插的肉棒捣至深处时，膨胀的龟头总能将周遭敏感点全部碾过，凸起的青筋摩擦着娇嫩的肠肉。

“呜呜！不行……啊……！轰，轰君！快拿出去！”绿谷带着哭腔呻吟着，捂着自己仿佛要被捅穿的小腹，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角滑下。

轰焦冻把脸埋在他的颈窝里，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤着，英俊脸庞充斥情欲的亢奋，语气笃定，仿佛宣判：“你行的。”

永远暴戾恣睢，永远唯我独尊——这就是傲慢。

绿谷还来不及回应，就被另一个男人摁着后颈，强行摁趴了下来，一根火热的东西打在他脸上，发出啪的一声。

“在床上光叫他的名字，我可是要生气的啊，”暴怒懒洋洋地命令道：“——给我舔。”

被强行和绿谷扯开上半身的轰焦冻冷冷地看着他，爆豪胜己毫不示弱地回敬了一个挑衅的笑容，一场无声的战争在床铺上打响。

绿谷慌乱地撑住身体，杵在他脸上的东西立刻野性勃勃地跳动几下，硕大的龟头被前液浸润得油光发亮，柱身狰狞，其上盘结的青筋弯曲凸起，凶相毕露。肉棒的根部长满毛茸茸的耻毛，卷曲而浓密，显得野性十足。

整根性器像一柄出鞘的利剑般怒张，和它的主人一样凶神恶煞、张牙舞爪。

看着这根东西，绿谷下意识的瑟缩了一下，但下一秒就被对方抓住后颈，狠狠朝自己胯上摁去。绿谷猝不及防，就被灼热的肉棒入侵了口腔。

对方的耐心显然不怎么好，见他将自己的肉棒含进去了，立刻在他嘴里抽插起来。

“好热，好紧……”暴怒喉间溢出快慰的呻吟，赤色的瞳孔饱含愉悦，他命令道，“好好给我含住了！” 

“唔……嗯嗯……”绿谷被他捏着后颈处的弱点，本能地按照他的话含住粗长肉棒。对方的性器实在太大了，插在他的嘴里，挤得他的舌头无处搁放，只能不断游移着寻找空间，这么一来倒显得他在主动舔舐着肉棒。这一举动意外的取悦了暴怒，他用力摸了摸对方的后颈，好像安抚一只小猫。

最初几下的试探抽插后，他忍不住快速地摇摆起腰胯，看着自己的肉棒不断地贯穿绿谷红肿的嘴唇。

“唔，呕——”暴怒的动作一粗暴，从未有过口交经验的绿谷立刻承受不住了，忍不住开始干呕起来。他不知道，自己痉挛的喉头像无数小手，从无数方向挤压按摩着对方的龟头，殷勤服侍着，惹得爆豪更加用力地侵犯起他的口腔。绿谷的脸深深埋在对方的胯间，粗硬的耻毛刮擦着他的脸，浓郁的麝香味道充斥着口鼻，带来强烈的羞耻感。

“……唔，呜呜……”绿谷痛苦地喘息起来，他快要不能呼吸了，那声音却只能刺激得男人更加狠命操他。 

绿谷被一前一后夹在中间猛烈操弄着，浪涛般的快感冲刷着他的身体。起伏拍打中中，连呻吟都被撞得得支离破碎，他只能无助地跪趴在床上，吐不出清晰的字句。他的身体微微发烫，被两根肉棒同时捣着上下两张嘴，肉体相接之处不断升温，剧烈的快感将他的神志染成一团烈火，仿佛有什么深埋在血脉里的东西在蠢蠢欲动，马上就要抽芽破土……

傲慢皱着眉，不满绿谷大部分的精力都分给了暴怒，这显然让他高傲的自尊受到了挑战。他眼神闪了闪，一股冰凉猛地自火热的下体中弥漫开来。

“呜啊！——”绿谷陡然睁大眼睛，猛地吐出爆豪的性器。他小腹抽搐，瞳孔瞬间收缩，拔高的尖叫破口而出：“啊啊啊……啊！！轰君！！”

他，他竟然，把那里也变成了冰！

原本滚烫的肉棒骤然降温，火热霎时被一片凉意刺激，沉醉在炽热情欲中的意识瞬间被惊醒，感官霎时变得无比敏锐，刺激得肠肉剧烈痉挛。炽热与冰凉相融，硬挺粗壮的肉棒还在疯狂抽插，浑圆硕大的龟头像团冰块，毫不留情的在他体内横冲直撞。

绿谷的眼睛往上翻去，两种完全相反的感觉在身体深处交融变幻，仿佛两条衔尾纠缠的阴阳鱼，此消彼长，冷热互生。傲慢每一下都干到最深的地方，他线条优美的脊柱密密麻麻上窜着酥麻快意，腰肢下意识地耸动，白皙的肌肤上渗出密密的薄汗。

“好冰……好热……”绿谷双腿抽搐战栗着，手指深深嵌入爆豪的大腿，在上面划出几道血痕。他茫然的喘息着，眼神空泛，眼角渗出晶莹的泪花。

“干。”爆豪忍不住低骂一声，只能掰开他的嘴巴，以防太过强烈的刺激使他咬伤自己的舌头。

冰火交替、流转变换的肉棒几乎要被小穴吸进去融为一体。紧密交合的性器极致缠绵，臀部和耻骨连绵相撞，发出清脆的肉体碰撞声，肉穴痉挛着收紧，轰焦冻再也忍不住，一阵快速的抽插后，性器抖动着喷射出一股股精液，大量白浊尽数灌入肠道。 

傲慢自喉咙深处滚出一声满足的喟叹。

不等他埋在对方体内享受一下高潮的余韵，绿谷就被另一个人提着腋下，从他怀中扯了出去。

“阴阳脸滚一边去，”暴怒没好气道：“轮到老子了！”

充血挺直、粗长坚硬的性器借着上一个人遗留下的精液，小幅度进出几次后，顺利的全根没入。爆豪稍稍调了下角度，硕大的龟头研立刻磨到肠道深处的敏感点，还未从高潮余韵中回转的绿谷立刻被新的刺激唤醒，敏感的轻哼一声。

刚刚被冰镇过的穴肉还残留着上一个人的温度，让此刻交欢的两人都抖了抖，爆豪咬牙骂了一句：“操……”，管不了那么多，猛烈冲撞起来。

这两人的风格截然不同。如果说轰焦冻更偏向于用高超的技巧使两人都获得快感，那爆豪胜己就是大开大合地冲锋，一力降十会，恣意忘情、随心尽兴，用暴力的进攻取代一切。

狰狞的性器不断挑战着肉穴的包容性，密集的冲锋几乎要将粘膜刮破，肠肉被不断碾压变形，  
快意交织翻滚，像一浪盖过一浪的潮水，早已超出绿谷的承受限度。他呜呜咽咽，低泣着哀求，希望对方能稍稍怜悯自己。

但他完全错了，哀求只会唤醒暴怒心中那什么也栓不住的野兽。爆豪的心脏砰砰跳动着，把滚烫赤红的鲜血泵满全身，同时泵出去的还有属于暴怒的本能，一个声音在他心里咆哮，去伤害他，去折磨他，去破坏他！

野性叫嚣着，兽欲淹没了一切，胯下的进出更加激烈，性器如药杵般狂顶乱捣，他急促地喘息着，兴奋中带着咬牙切齿的意味：“我要把你操尿，臭久！”

“呜呜……”绿谷双眼水汽弥漫，身体弓成拱桥，像离水的鱼儿不住打挺挣扎，腰臀抽搐颤动。

爆豪一边在他体内进进出出，一边毫不留情地揉捏着他的龟头，用坚硬的指甲刺激着瑟缩的小孔，一下轻一下重的抠挖着，仿佛不逼出尿来绝不罢休。

绿谷本就处在高潮后的不应期，再受到这种刺激，濒临失去身体控制的边缘，双腿抽搐着，呜咽声中饱含着绝望和羞愤：“啊……啊啊！不行、快停下！！……要尿了！——”

“就是要你尿出来！”爆豪闻言重重一挺，龟头恰好擦过敏感点。绿谷脑海中那根弦终于崩断了，马眼一松，激射出一股清亮的尿液，在半空中划出一道曲线，淋在床单上面，洇出一大块深色的水痕。这失禁的感觉太过强烈，绿谷睁大了眼，胸膛急促的起伏着，嘴里发出意味不明的尖叫和含糊的哽咽，眼泪止不住的从眼角滴落。他整个人仿佛都处在一种奇异的空白之中，四周什么也没有，只有无尽延展的空虚。

“……干死你这头淫乱的小母羊！”爆豪一瞬间兴奋到极点。他换了个体位，两手抓着绿谷头上的羊角，像骑着烈马那样，骑在他身上不断大力挞伐征服。对方在他身下失禁的那一幕不断在赤色的瞳孔中回放，极致的成就感极大地满足了雄性的自尊心，越是操弄，越是饥渴不已，恨不得把自己塞进对方的身体里，再不拿出来。

身下人无意识的的呻吟夹杂着哭声，因哽咽而断断续续，时重时轻，像羽毛一样轻轻挠在暴怒的心尖上，刺得他心痒痒。两人相接处的爱液被剧烈拍打，四处飞溅，打湿了他粗硬的耻毛，如小针般在对方敏感的会阴扎来扎去，微微的疼痛伴着深入骨髓的酥痒，快要把绿谷逼疯了，他像风暴中心的小船，不能自控，只能随波逐流。

“悠着点，别把他玩坏了。”轰焦冻微不可查的皱了皱眉心。

“放心，坏不了的。”爆豪一边挺动着腰身，不知是嘲讽还是夸奖道：“他可是淫欲啊！”

绿谷已经撑不住自己的上身了，只能无力地瘫软在床上。任由对方抓着自己的角，在他身上表演如何驯服烈马。没有褪壳过的小角也是他身上的敏感点之一，平时以他七魔王之尊，谁也不敢随意触碰，此刻却被另一个雄性牢牢抓在手中肆意把玩，角身传来的感受异常清晰鲜明，连掌心的纹路似乎也要被镌刻在角上。

“老子要骑死你……操得你的脑袋里只能想着肉棒！你本来就是淫欲，每天在我们面前装什么傻……你凭什么装傻！”暴怒粗喘着，在他身后咬牙切齿道：“看着我们在你面前失态，其实你心里很得意吧？！”

绿谷大口呼吸着，他已经回答不了对方的问题了，他也不会回答。爆豪的性器和他本人一样，充满热血沸腾的爆裂之气，好像要把他从中间剖成两半。

他连手指也难以动弹，只能睁着眼睛，看着轰焦冻跪在自己头旁，握住他怒张的肉棒对着自己的脸前后撸动。

即使做着这种淫荡的动作，傲慢也依然显得高贵得体。他轻轻喘息着，最后快速打了几下，捋动龟头，将白浓的精液全射在了绿谷失神的脸上。

浓稠的液体糊在绿谷的睫毛上，一些还顺着张开的唇缝流进了他的嘴里，配上他写满情欲的青涩脸庞，显得色情无比。

暴怒用力操了几下，也射进了他的身体。

两人都有些意犹未尽。轰焦冻轻轻喘了喘，看了眼自己很快又兴奋起来的器官，对仍埋在对方体内的爆豪道：“我也要进去。”

爆豪一怔，然后嗤笑道：“他不会乐意的。”

“我会让他乐意的。”轰焦冻说着，忽然双手捧住绿谷的脸，强迫他和自己对视，然后温柔又不失强势地吻了上去。

“嗯唔……”唇面相贴，轰焦冻的舌头向深处探去，温柔的舔过他的齿列，勾着他的舌头轻轻吮吸着。这种被温柔侵犯的感觉带来微妙的快感，绿谷忍不住睁开了眼。他看见傲慢紧闭的眼皮微微动着，纤长的睫毛颤动，那小心翼翼地样子，仿佛吻住的是他一生的珍宝。在这样的傲慢面前，绿谷情不自禁地放弃了抵抗，就这样顺从地被他所俘虏，任由对方予取予求。

“绿谷……”一吻毕，傲慢刻意压低的声音略带沙哑，在他耳边轻轻吹气。这声音带着特有的蛊惑意味，像恳求，像索取，又带着几分不容拒绝的强势，无孔不入地从耳朵钻进他的身体，酥酥痒痒，让人浑身过电：“让我进去。”

总是盛满倨傲的异色双瞳，此刻丝毫不加掩饰地流露出热切的渴盼，滚烫的目光几乎要将他融化，融化成一滩春水。两人贴的极近，呼出的热气在唇齿间交融：“让我进去，好不好？”

当傲慢的魔王只在你一人面前放下傲慢，又有谁拒绝得了？

绿谷几乎要溺毙在对方的眼中。在这样刻意营造的浓郁暧昧气氛中，他晕晕乎乎地随着对方的低语点了点头。

等他意识到自己答应了什么的时候，已经晚了。

轰焦冻的手指已经摸到了他身后撑开的肉穴，摸索着，试图将撑到极致的穴口再拉开一条缝出来。

“操！你摸到老子了！”暴怒破口大骂：“找准点地方啊！”

“抱歉，我的本意并非碰到你。”傲慢毫无诚意地道歉，他找到了肉穴的边缘，硬生生的塞了根手指进去：“你有多恶心，我只会比你更恶心。”

暴怒冷哼一声。

轰焦冻曲起食指，试图将紧绷的肉穴再开拓出一些空间来，然后又挤进去一根手指。他就这样极有耐心的一点一点地开拓着，直到插入三根手指，浅浅的抽插着。

绿谷已经不敢用力呼吸了，仿佛他一用力，下面也会随之裂开。轰焦冻抽出手指，调整了一下体位，将自己的龟头对准勉强拉出一点空隙的穴口。绿谷害怕地颤声道：“不可能的，不可能进来的……”

“可能的，”轰焦冻温声道：“我们只是在帮你找到你的本能。它就存在于你的血液中，接纳我，然后唤醒它。”

他说着，猛地一挺腰。

三人同时闷哼一声。两根勃发的性器顿时将甬道填塞得一丝缝隙也无，肉穴被崩到极致，穴口的褶皱被抻平，每一丝能填充的空隙都被肉棒塞满。难以言喻的饱胀感从自小腹升而起腾，顺着脊柱密密麻麻地往上爬。绿谷绷直了脚尖，浑身打着颤，哆嗦着说不出话来。

另外两个人也不太好受。初识情欲的小穴要容纳两根巨龙还是有些勉强了，紧致的肠肉箍得人难受，更别提还要和另一个讨厌鬼同时挤在这紧窄湿热的小穴里。但显然，谁也不可能在情敌面前服软，两人对视一眼，争相恐后地动了起来。

他们这一动，苦的是中间的绿谷出久。“唔啊啊……嗯……”可怜的淫欲被操弄得白眼直翻，脱口而出的叫声高高低低，和着下身咕啾咕啾的水声，显得淫靡无比。

两根硕大粗长的肉棒交替着捅干到底，狠命捣着脆弱的花心，干得肉穴淫液直淌，啪啪的肉体碰撞声不绝于耳，交合处白沫飞溅，泥泞不堪。难以言喻的快感顺着肉穴深处细密的爬满全身，软肉缠裹在凹凸不平的柱身上，与狰狞凸起的青筋大肆摩擦，龟头更是轮流碾压着敏感点，一刻也不停歇。绿谷好像被一海浪抛起的小船，一浪接着一浪，越抛越高，直到顶点。

绿谷背靠着爆豪的胸膛，两条腿架在轰的臂弯里。随着性器的进出在两人之间来回颠簸，五脏六腑几乎被顶撞得错位，粗长的性器好像要将他捅穿，一直干到咽喉，四肢百骸里尽是无休止的快感。

“啊啊！好深，好涨……你们……呜！”绿谷浑身渗出绯红，后颈深深地向后仰去，理智被情欲蒸发殆尽。在某一个时刻，心脏泵出的血液好像变了——变得滚烫、沸腾，又充满渴求。全新的血液流遍他的全身，带来全新的力量和空虚，还不够，还不够啊啊……就差一点，差一点就能——

四周的温度攀升到了顶点，两人几乎是同一时间射进了他的身体。

随着性器的撤出，绿谷脱力地倒在床上，来不及消化的精液顺着腿缝淌下，身体下意识的蜷成一团。一丝绿色的电流从他后腰蹿出。紧接着又是一丝。

身体里有什么东西彻底苏醒了，越来越多的绿色电流仿佛蛛网爬满他的全身，改造着他，催熟着他，密密麻麻的电光包裹着他的身体，好像成蝶前的丝茧。

从破茧的一刻起，他就是真正的“淫欲”了。

\------

三天后，地狱高层例行会议。

会议的地点照例定在第五狱一座金碧辉煌的庞大宫殿内。纯金的墙壁镶嵌着各色珠宝，地上铺着手工编织的红绒毯，巨大的水晶灯从天花板上倒垂而下，人类的语言描述不出它万分之一的奢靡。

毕竟这座宫殿属于地狱七魔王之一，象征对财富和权力永不满足的贪婪。

会议室的中央放着长长的胡桃木长桌，桌边放着八把椅子。拥有超过地狱百分之六十产业的贪婪魔王把玩着指甲上贴的碎钻，优雅的端坐在属于自己的那把椅子上，和同伴交谈着。

“出久这次不会出席了吧，”嫉妒无聊地绞着裙边的蕾丝：“我已经好几天没看见他了，难道他真的去天堂了？好嫉妒啊……你的新指甲真好看。”

“听说欧尔麦特大人给他放了一个月的长假，应该这段时间都不会出现了。这是在第五狱新开的美甲店做的，下次带你去，我有八折卡。”贪婪正准备小啜一口手中的红酒，余光却瞟见走进来的人，顿时呛咳一声。

“你没事吧，八百万？”嫉妒问道。但紧接着她也看到了来人，顿时睁大了眼睛，说不出话来。

来的正是绿谷出久。

他好像哪里变了，又好像没变。脸上的青涩褪去不少，最显眼的是头上的那双角，它们原本像刚破土的青笋那样稚嫩，现在却饱满的盘曲着，犄角尖锐，显得威武又漂亮。浓郁到接近实体化的魔力几乎要从他的身体里满溢出来。

绿谷无精打采地跟她们打着招呼：“早上好。”

“我们正谈到你呢，”八百万回过神：“看来你已经解决问题了，恭喜。”

“到底是谁呢？”丽日御茶子捧着脸，目光仔仔细细地从淫欲的全身滑过，仿佛不找出什么蛛丝马迹绝不善罢甘休：“好嫉妒那个人啊，好嫉妒，真嫉妒啊……”魔力不受控制地从她体内溢了出来，震得桌上的餐具哐当作响，天花板上的水晶灯也震颤不已。

绿谷的脸立刻不受控制地红了。

八百万轻咳一声，丽日这才回过神来，赶紧收敛起自己暴走的魔力。身为嫉妒的魔王，她很难控制住自己不去嫉妒，特别是当对象是绿谷出久时。

正在众人心中各有猜测时，爆豪胜己突然快步从后面赶了过来，一把抓住绿谷的手腕。暴怒的魔王语气很不好：“喂！跑那么快干什么，臭久？我还能吃了你不成？”

丽日睁大了眼睛：“竟然是他吗！”

她话音刚落，就看到轰焦冻也出现在绿谷身旁，握住他另一只手，神色温柔的问道：“腰还疼不疼？我扶你去坐着吧。”他说着，挑衅地看了爆豪一眼。

爆豪狠狠地瞪着他，牙齿咬的咯咯作响，但少见的没有发作。

“咦？轰君也……？”丽日看看这个，又看看那个，神色恍惚：“到底是谁呀，我都糊涂了……难道他们两个都……”

八百万唇角抽了抽：“果然不愧是淫欲啊。”

一下子解决了两人见面就打和觉醒两个问题，想必欧尔麦特大人也会十分欣慰吧。

这么想着，她端起高脚杯，优雅的小啜一口。

真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

 

\----end-----

远在天堂的吊哥：让他来啊，拦着他干嘛，我很乐意帮他——

懒惰大概是相泽老师吧23333，暴食是谁我想不出来呀，你们觉得会是谁？

来自动画党的怒吼：第四季快点来吧！我已经迫不及待了！！（说着拉开裤链）（通行百万的画风和别人不一样啊，好像丁丁历险记【。】）


End file.
